


Sated Desires

by rsadelle



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-22
Updated: 2001-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Kirk have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated Desires

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for plot, this is the wrong story for you. Many thanks to Nette for helping to make it not so sleazy and for helping to find a title.

Kirk followed James down off the stage, leaving Jason and Lars to play around. He accepted the bottle of water one of the roadies handed him and gulped from it while he followed James down the hallway. When the water was gone, he tossed the bottle away and took the few quick steps needed to take him to James' side. He turned and slammed James back against the wall.

James grinned broadly down at him. He slid one large hand down Kirk's body to cup his groin. "Want something?"

"Fuck yes," Kirk hissed. He dragged James' head down and kissed him, pushing him back into the wall. He let the slow roll of his hips press his cock further into James' hand.

James chuckled as he nipped at the skin of Kirk's jaw. "I can give you that." He reached down and unzipped Kirk's pants. He reached in and grasped Kirk's cock, kneading it gently.

"Shit, James," Kirk gasped.

James leaned down and sucked on Kirk's neck. "It makes you hot. The lights, the crowd, the music." He nipped Kirk's ear. "Me," he growled softly.

"Yes," Kirk groaned. He rubbed himself into James' hand. "Just do it. Just make me come."

James kissed him hard, sucking and nibbling on his lips. "I am." He stroked his fingers along the length of Kirk's cock. "Come for me," he growled into Kirk's ear, using his voice as well as his hand.

"Fuck. James, James, James," Kirk chanted. He pushed his hips into James, moaning. He slumped against James, trusting James to hold him up. "Christ," he muttered.

James pulled his hand up and licked a stripe across his palm. He offered it to Kirk. Kirk flashed him a grin and attacked James' hand, using his tongue to wipe it clean and sucking James' fingers deep into his mouth. His attentions left James gasping.

"Kirk," he growled. "There's no time."

Kirk flashed the same sexy, knowing grin at him again. "I know." He leaned in and took James' mouth roughly. "Kiss for luck," he explained, tugging his zipper back up.

James cupped his jaw and kissed Kirk, rubbing his body against Kirk's. "That was for luck," he growled.

Kirk let his kiss-bruised lips fall open as he panted for air. "I can't wait for you to fuck me," he murmured into James' ear. He grinned back at James as he started back down the hallway. He threw in a quick ass wiggle for good measure and winked when James drew in a quick breath. He grabbed his guitar from a tech and hopped back up on stage.

***

"Why don't you two just get out of here and go fuck?"

"It's more fun this way, Jase."

Jason shook his head. "You just stalked around each other for three fucking hours on stage."

Kirk grinned. "And we had a little fun in the middle." He glanced up to meet James' eyes across the room. "Had to take the edge off."

"Sluts."

"No," Kirk said softly. "We just like sex."

Jason looked up to make sure James was watching them, then stepped in and pushed Kirk against the wall. He tangled one hand in Kirk's hair to hold him in place for a kiss. He slid the other hand over the front of Kirk's leather pants, gripping and kneading at the bulge there. "You can thank me later," he murmured when he let go of Kirk.

Kirk gulped down the last of his drink while Jason melted back into the crowd. He had no sooner set his glass on the floor than James appeared at his elbow.

"Let's get out of here," James growled, making it an order and not a suggestion. Kirk held out his arm for James to take. James grabbed it in a bruising grip and marched Kirk out of the room. He let go of Kirk once they were in the elevator.

Kirk leaned back in one corner and ran his hands over his body. He hissed a little when he tweaked a nipple, outright moaned at a sure touch on his cock.

James leaned back against the opposite wall, thumbs tucked into his jeans pockets, fingers framing his cock, and watched.

Kirk exited the elevator first, throwing a come-hither look over his shoulder. "Coming?"

James reached out and palmed Kirk's ass, gripping it tightly for a quick moment. "Soon enough," he drawled.

Kirk laughed and led James down the hall to their room. He leaned against the doorjamb, stretching one hand up along it. "You have the key."

James dug the key out of his pocket and leaned past Kirk to unlock the door. Kirk darted forward and licked James' neck. James growled and shoved the door open. Kirk fell into the room behind him. He kicked the door shut and advanced on James.

"Take your clothes off," James growled, already pulling his own shirt over his head and stopping Kirk in his tracks.

"Just let me touch you." Kirk let the frustration bleed into his voice.

"Get your fucking clothes off." James fought with his fly until he could shove his jeans down his legs.

"I hate you sometimes," Kirk scowled. He pushed off his pants and tugged his shirt over his head.

James hooked his arm around Kirk's back, pulling their bare chests together. "You love me." He leaned down and kissed Kirk harshly, rubbing his body against Kirk's. He walked Kirk back. "On the bed," he growled.

Kirk scrambled back onto the bed. He leaned back on his elbows, knees bent and legs spread, framing his cock. "Going to come fuck me now?"

James crawled up the bed, settling between Kirk's legs and just looking down at him. "Yes."

Kirk wrapped his arms around James' neck and tried to pull him down. "So do it already."

James unhooked Kirk's arms and pressed them into the pillow above his head. "Keep them there."

Kirk hissed in frustration. "Dick."

James reached out and grabbed the lube. "In a minute," he promised. He squeezed out lube onto his fingers and pushed them into Kirk. He twisted them, spreading as much lube as he could in one pass. He squeezed more lube onto his cock and stroked it once. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for fucking ever." James leaned down and kissed Kirk, his mouth the only point of contact. When he let go, Kirk let out a frustrated sob. "Please, James. Just fuck me already."

James lunged forward and seated himself in one thrust. Kirk howled and bucked up against him. James pushed him down against the bed and held him still.

"James," Kirk begged, "fuck me."

James didn't move. "Jason," he growled.

Kirk dropped his head back down against the pillows. "It wasn't anything."

James pulled back and slammed into Kirk again. "It didn't look that way."

"I swear, James." Kirk wriggled against the bed, trying to get enough leverage to push up against James. "God damn it. Just fuck me," he growled.

James reached up and wrapped his hands around Kirk's wrists, holding them against the pillow. "Why were you kissing Jason?"

Kirk desperately tried to move against James. "I wasn't."

James bore down on Kirk, pushing him into the bed. "You were."

"He was kissing me."

James bent down and devoured Kirk's mouth. "You're mine," he growled.

"So fucking prove it. Fuck me already."

James sucked Kirk's bottom lip into his mouth for a long moment before he started to move. His harsh thrusts made Kirk wail out his pleasure. Kirk bucked up against James as much as James' weight would let him.

"Yes, James," Kirk hissed. He hooked his legs around James' waist and dug his heels into James' ass, urging him on.

"Jason won't do this," James gasped, reaching down to grip Kirk's cock.

Kirk laughed breathlessly. "No." He tightened down on James. "I wouldn't want him to."

James laughed. "No?"

Kirk shook his head. "Fuck no." He worked himself up against James. "Only you."

James tightened his grip on Kirk's cock. "Kirk," he moaned.

Kirk bucked up into James' grip. "Fuck me," he urged. "Please." He stretched up and kissed James' mouth. "Hard," he murmured.

James sucked in a breath. "Yes," he groaned. He thrust into Kirk hard enough to make him slide back against the sheets. He stroked Kirk's cock in rhythm with his fucking.

Kirk struggled up against James. "Harder," he demanded.

"I don't think I can," James snarled.

Kirk rubbed his heels against James' ass. "You can."

James gripped Kirk's hip tightly and slammed into Kirk.

"Yes," Kirk howled.

James stroked Kirk, the calluses on his hands rubbing against the soft skin of Kirk's cock. "Come on," he panted. "Come."

Kirk arched up, pushing himself into James' hand and onto James' cock. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream and his legs tightened around James, forcing him deeper, as he came.

"Fuck, Kirk," James swore. He ground his mouth down on Kirk's to stop his own scream.

He slipped out of Kirk, making him groan, and flopped down on the bed at his side. "You okay?"

"Mmm. I won't be walking tomorrow."

James pulled Kirk's hands down to his sides and rubbed them gently. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be that rough." He reached out and grabbed a few Kleenex, which he used to wipe the semen off of Kirk's stomach.

Kirk let his eyes fall shut and smiled lazily. "Was good. I'll have to thank Jason later."

James leaned over and kissed Kirk softly. "Bastard," he laughed. He stroked Kirk's skin gently. "You really get off on this."

"I already did."

James pressed his palm flat against Kirk's stomach. "I don't mean that. I mean this. Being totally limp because I fucked you raw." His low voice made Kirk shiver.

"Yeah." Kirk pushed up into James' hand, fairly purring when James started to stroke him again. "Fucking love this."

"I'll never figure you out."

Kirk opened his eyes and looked up at James. "You love it too."

"Yes."

Kirk closed his eyes again. "I meant what I said." He put his hand over James', stopping its movement and twining their fingers together. "Only you."

James sucked in a deep breath, then leaned over and kissed Kirk, stealing his breath as well. "It better be only me," he growled.

"It is." Kirk squeezed James' hand. "Jason was just helping me out." He rolled onto his side and pressed up against James. "Made you fuck me harder."

"Manipulative dick." James kissed Kirk's forehead, taking the sting out of his words.

"Yeah," Kirk said through a yawn. He smiled sleepily. "It worked."

James pulled Kirk closer to him and threw one leg over Kirk's hip. "It worked damn well."

Kirk nodded against James' chest, making an affirmative noise.

James chuckled. "You falling asleep on me?"

"Yeah."

James brushed his lips over Kirk's cheek. "Okay."


End file.
